Of Ships and Doll Houses
by In The Loft
Summary: "You can come and paint if you want?"    Kurt and Blaine meet for the very first time.


**So I got this idea a couple of days ago, and it refused to let go of me. It's my first time writing for this fandom, so please be nice ****It's basically Kurt and Blaine meeting for the first time – the **_**very **_**first time, at kindergarten. It's not strictly canon, because Blaine randomly lives in Lima... But yes. Also – I'm British, and I tried to keep my language as American as possible but I've probably slipped up at one point... Anyway, thanks and enjoy! **

Kurt E. Hummel stood in the doorway, his mouth slightly open. In the room were twenty or so boys and girls who Kurt had never seen before.

He looked up at his mother, and gave her the Puppy Eyes. She laughed.  
>"Come on baby, it'll be fun! It's only til lunch!"<br>"Do I have to?"  
>"I'm afraid you do."<p>

Elizabeth squatted next to her son and zipped up the pea green jacket he'd demanded she buy him a month or so ago. Not even in primary school and Kurt Hummel was already a promising fashionista and diva.  
>"I'll make a deal with you. You be a good boy now, and tonight we'll have your favourite dinner, <em>and <em>bake cookies for Daddy when he gets home!"

Kurt considered this offer for a moment.  
>"Pinky promise?" he said, sticking out his little finger. Elizabeth shook it, kissed his forehead, and gently nudged him further into the room.<p>

Kurt headed off towards a large, wooden doll house as his mother left. Two girls were playing with it. They stopped when Kurt drew nearer, and fixed him with hard stares.  
>"<em>You <em>can't play here!" one of the girls told him.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you're a _boy_. Boys don't play with dolls houses," the other girl said, jutting her chin out.  
>"They do too!"<br>"No they don't!" the girls chorused. "MISS LAURA! HE'S RUINING OUR GAME!"

Miss Laura looked over.

"Okay Kurt. Why don't you go and play with the trainset?"

Kurt looked over at the trainset, and at the several boys cloistered around it, making train sounds and hitting and slapping each other, and felt his heart sink. He began to trudge towards it, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"You can come and paint if you want?"

Kurt looked round, and saw a boy perhaps a little older than he was, with curly hair, dark brown eyes and paint smeared across his nose.

"Yeah. OK."

"I'm Blaine," the boy said, handing Kurt a smock. Kurt shrugged it on.

"I'm Kurt," he said.

They smiled shyly at each other, and Blaine led the way over to the painting table. Brightly coloured tubes were oozing paint over the tablecloth, and there were several paintbrushes in the murky water tub. Blaine sat down next to a big piece of white card, already covered with splodges, and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him.

"What are you drawing?" Kurt asked, dipping a brush delicately into the blue paint and drawing a squiggle across his page.

"My family," Blaine replied.

Kurt leant over his shoulder, and saw a little stick figure with a mass of curls in the centre of the page. The other two figures were right at the other side.

"That's nice." Kurt said, kindly. Blaine didn't reply for a moment, busy adding rosy cheeks to his mother.

"What are you drawing?"  
>"A ship," Kurt said, confidently. "See, this is the sea, this is the sun, and the ship will be here."<p>

He tapped the page, and smudged the paint.  
>"Oops."<br>"Don't worry," Blaine said. "It still looks great."

They painted in silence, until Miss Laura called time for lunch. Blaine got up eagerly.  
>"They sometimes have milk," he explained. "Are you staying for lunch? Some people don't."<p>

Kurt suddenly wished he _was _staying for lunch, but then he remembered Elizabeth's promise of cookies.

"I'm going home to bake with my mommy," he said. "But I'll stay for lunch tomorrow."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, there wasn't a tomorrow.<p>

The next day Kurt was ill with a stomach bug that lasted for a week.

The next Monday, he rushed into the kindergarten at top speed, almost tripping over his shoelaces, and looked round the room. He couldn't see Blaine. He tugged at Elizabeth's sleeve.

"Mommy! He's not here!"  
>"Maybe he's late," Elizabeth said, doing up Kurt's laces.<p>

"Maybe." Kurt said, doubtfully.

"Why don't we ask Miss Laura?" Elizabeth suggested. "What did you say his name was?"  
>"Blaine."<p>

Elizabeth went to talk to the teacher, and Kurt traipsed over to the painting table. A little girl with pigtails was sitting in Blaine's seat. Elizabeth came over, smiling.

"Blaine's family moved out of town on Friday honey."  
>"Oh," Kurt said.<p>

"But you'll make plenty of other friends, won't you darling?"  
>"Yeah..." Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, I s'pose. But I did like Blaine. He was awf'lly nice."<p>

**Reviews would make me very happy! **


End file.
